Dragon Diaries
by pikaree1
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the dragons would write if they had a diary? Then you've come to the right fanfiction! The original Three read the diary of the dragons. Includes two OC dragons! Before clicking on this story, please read the legend in chapter 15 of my other fanfic, Dragon Knights: New Enemy... or Old Friend? Special thanks to pinksugarrush and FeudalEraArcher!
1. Chapter 1

**Petal: I've finally started it. Yay me! Wait. This means I have more to update! UWAAAAAAAH!**

**Bierrez: At least you don't get tortured every time you do a story!**

**Petal: I don't know if it's good or bad that I'm making you act OOC…**

**Bierrez: Does this mean you'll let me go?**

**Petal: Not a chance! Hm… now how shall I torture you today?**

**Bierrez: Oh no…**

**Petal: I got it! *snaps fingers***

**Bierrez: *wearing a **_**girl's**_** pop idol outfit***

**Petal: That oughta do it! Now do the disclaimer and sing it!**

**Bierrez: Not on your life!**

**Petal: Do it or I'll send pictures of this to Cesia. **_**Not that I'm not planning on it already, but he doesn't need to know that.**_

**Bierrez: Fine… La la la~ Pikaree1 doesn't own Dragon Knights~ La la la~ But they won't stop writing fanfiction without a fight~**

**Petal: Good boy. Let's get started!**

Rath, Thatz and Rune gathered around a small book. "This is why you called us here, Rath?" Thatz inquired. "To see a dusty old book?"

Rath shook his head. "It's not just a dusty old book. Look at the title."

"'Dragon Diary'," Rune read aloud. "Huh. No wonder you found it the dragons' special space, Ra- I mean my lord."

Rath nodded eagerly. "Don't you wanna see what the dragons have done over the centuries? C'mon, open it!"

Rune obeyed, curiously opening the book. However, he frowned upon seeing the contents. Most of the book was riddled with holes from silverfish and other such bugs. The knights exchanged looks, shrugged, and extracted the pages that were still intact. It was time to start reading.

Miraculously, the first pages were whole. The three dragons decided to start with them.

**Light**

I watched with satisfaction as Lykouleon trained. He was light on his feet and strong, truly a credit to the dragons. I'll be sorry when the boy passes on.

"Hey, Light?" he started. "Have you ever thought of allowing more people into the dragon tribe? That way, we'll have more members, and our race won't disappear.

Plus, I'll be able to create an heir!"

I wondered about the reason behind the last point. As if reading my mind, he continued, "Y'see, Luna's like a little sister to me, and Tintlet's got a crush on Kitz- not that there's anything wrong with her. So... is it possible?"

I smiled. "Of course, Lykouleon. I'll speak with The Creator about this." I nuzzled the blonde boy. "I'm proud of you."

**Wind**

I watched my master furiously attack a target, muttering in frustration. "I should be the Dragon Lord!" he snarled. "I'm stronger, smarter, handsomer, and more popular than that fool Lykouleon!"

I don't understand Nadil. The man is fixed on ambitions of power, and what's more, he doesn't like pickles. With a sigh, I wondered if I'd ever think of Nadil after he passed away. Darn, if only I hadn't had a fever that messed with my thinking during the time of The Choosing. Why ever did I choose the annoying yet powerful swordsman?

**Water**

I lazily floated in a lake as my mistress healed another patient. It's a power of the elves that, while common, is exceptionally strong in young Tintlet. I had had my doubts on whether or not the ability would remain after she became a dragon, but luckily, my worries had been for naight, and all sorts of other flowery stuff, yadda yadda yadda.

"Water?" called Tintlet. "I think I managed to make a Heaven's Aqua Ball!"

I rumbled in approval. 'Beat that, Fire,' I thought. 'Heh.'

**Earth**

I watched lazily in my chibi form as Kitz snuck out of the nobleman's house. "I got the loot. Now let's go, my loyal follower," the thief chuckled. I onto my master and flapped my wings furiously until we were high above the mansion. I dropped Kitz and quickly flew underneath him, enlarging as I went. The two of us flew 'heroically' off into the sunset, Kitz saying something about going to Fiori Forest to bother Tintlet.

**Fire**

I sat in chibi form on a table, staring at Master.

Master stared right back.

I developed a sweatdrop.

Master continued staring.

I developed another, larger sweatdrop.

Master continued staring.

I somehow broke the silence by holding up a sign. #Soooo... wanna get some milfy?#

"..." Master nodded and rose to his feet, beckoning for me to follow.

I gave a sort of sigh. Fyn is a nice master, but it would be nice to get a more talkative knight in the future.

**Helios**

I had Sol on my bak and wuz staring up at the sky with an ar uv xsitement. I rored hapily and lawnched myself into the ar.

Sol ajusted the flight gogles arownd his ies. "Trajecto-watchamacallit, a bunch of wierd numbers! Wind speed thingy, 3 miles per ower! Wate being caried, hoo noes! Inishiate _**barrel roll**_!" he shouted.

I joyfuly oblijed, rolling so fast that I was a golden blurr.

If you'll xquse my suden laps into therd persin for the sake of elokwence- dragon and rider whooped with joy, carefree and as lite as the wind.

**Selena  
**

I dozed peacefully on a table while my mistress flipped through a thick tome. Both of us looked up as Light entered the room. "What is it, brother?" I asked casually.

"Lykouleon has decided to allow outsiders to join the Dragon Clan," he announced.

Luna clapped her book shut. "This is perfect," she stated. "When we have more members, we can assign them offices. Do you know how difficult it is to take care of the castle's business? We need people for the economy, foreign affairs, security, a secretary of state, and, of course, someone to lead them all." She shoved a scroll and a package into Light's claws. "Here. There are crystals in this package that will choose the Dragon Officers. The scroll is a list of what they will have to do. Dusis, it wil be nice to have help. Go on, now- I am sure you have got something to do."

As Light flew away, Luna and I stopped him. "If you see Helios and Sol doing barrel rolls, report right back to us. Understand?"

Light gulped and nodded before zooming out of there as fast as he could. There are times when a girl has just got to be intimidating.

* * *

The Dragon Knights sat back and stared at the paper in front of them. It was Thatz who broke the silence. "If what I think happened in the years after these entries happened, then we're in-laws, Rune."

Rune sank to the ground. "It can't be," he muttered. "How can Tintlet be related to this pig?"

"Hey!" the other man objected. "Who are you calling a pig?!"

"Quiet, guys!" Rath hissed. "The dragons will find out we're here!" He sighed and pulled out the next sheet of paper, wondering with a sigh which strange twist of fate had caused him to become the mature one. 'Must be from being Rura's father,' he thought. 'Now... it's time for the next entry.'

**Petal: I'm done with chapter 1!**

**Bierrez: Hey, how come you always torture me in your disclaimers and then don't add me to your story?**

**Petal: *eyes aflame* Because you attempted to become an obstacle in my precious royaldemondragonshipping!**

**Bierrez: Your whatwhatwhatshipping? I've never heard of it.**

**Petal: It's a name I made up for the Rath x Cesia pairing. Review! I've enabled guest reviewer! And if you know the official name of the pairing, please tell me in your review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Petal: Time for the second chapter! I worked really hard on this despite working on a phone, and I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, and blah blah blah...**

**Bierrez: *sneaking off***

**Petal: Time to go fishing! *puts a Cesia plushie on the end of a fishing line* *casts line* Tee hee!**

**Bierrez: *grabs plushie***

**Petal: GOTCHA! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo gonna show that to Cesia later.**

**Bierrez: You wouldn't...**

**Petal: Try me. You're talking to the girl who tortures you in every single one of her DK fanfics, remember?**

**Bierrez: Only too well. I'm glad you don't own Dragon Knights, 'cause if you did, everyone in the castle would have ample blackmail on me by now.**

**Petal: *thinking* **_**And who says they don't, my dear Bierrez? Hm... this Sherlock Holmes quoting thing ain't working for me.**_** *speaks* Ha ha! I tricked you into doing my disclaimer! I can see the headlines now: ****Red Dragon Officer Bierrez is Fooled by a Thirteen-Year-Old****. Thatz'll make good money outta that!**

**Bierrez: You're scaring me.**

**Petal: Good. Screen, typing, ACTION!**

Rath picked up the next set of papers. "These look whole enough. Thatz, would you do the honors?"

"Wha-?" Rune sputtered. "Why Thatz?!"

Rath grinned at his comrade. "'Cause his son is gonna marry my little girl someday, and I wanna show him that there aren't any hard feelings from the overprotective father in me!" he responded.

"As if there was one…" Rune muttered, but he let Thatz have the papers. The former thief cleared his throat and started reading.

**Light**

I soared to the battle field, Zeus on my back. Okay, so his name was Lykouleon Zeus, but there are too many Lykouleons for me to keep track of! Anyway. When we got there, we charged head first into the fray. Another day of battle in our warring time. Who would've thought that Nadil would join the demons? I don't even know my master that well- we're always too busy fighting the demons to actually bond. Hopefully, this fight will be over before the next generation of knights is born. No child should ever see this. The battle- HEY! FIRE! THAT'S MY FISH!

**Wind**

I don't believe this. My very first master is the cause of this war. I should've known he was too shifty-eyed to be trusted. My new master, Hermes, is much nicer. He's laid-back and gets along with his comrades, and in battle, he's a formidable opponent. Why just this morning at breakfast he said, "Another day in a war with my predecessor, eh, Windy? Pass the pickles, please." Ah, that boy's appetite for pickles makes me so proud of him. Still, I wish he wouldn't call me Windy. It makes me feel like I belong in a card used by a girl wearing ridiculously elaborate outfits with a staff.

**Water**

Poseidon and I are not at the front lines. Instead, they have stuck us here defending the castle. Poseidon feels this is a waste of his talent, but I simply am frustrated that Fire is going to gloat when he comes back. That is right, when he comes back, not if. I know he will come back. He will! He will come back if I have to drag him by his mane! HE WILL RETURN! NO, POSEIDON, I AM NOT BEING MELODRAMATIC!

**Earth**

I sleep in my stone cocoon, projecting my thoughts to this journal. They beg me to come out, but I shall not. I don't have Master. I don't have Kitz. But now they are here. My comrades. Light chides me. Wind pleads me. Water reprimands me. Fire screams at me. Helios asks me to do barrel rolls. Selena threatens to hit me with her big textbook. I'd better come out.

**Fire**

I know I asked for an energetic master, but this is ridiculous. Ares is always picking a fight. I can't enjoy a simple cup of milfy without him insulting me, trying to get a rise out of me! This boy will someday be felled by his own arrogance.

**Helios**

So, hu's my master agen? O ya, it's Apollo the Terible! He didn't want to help me in my plot to mak the other dragons do barrel rolls! It's all ways 'we're in a war' this and 'we're in a war' that with him. The guy just duzn't no how to hav fun! *arrow comes in and hits Helios* HEY DILLY-BAR THAT HURT! BARREL ROLL! *arrow flies out* HEY SELENA Y'D U TAKE AWAY MY TOTALLY COOL EMOTICONS?!

**Selena**

Tsk. My foolish brother and his foolish emoticons. This is war. This is no time to waste time on frivolities like emoticons and barrel rolls. This is a time to be strategizing, preparing. Apollo has the right idea; he is focused solely on the war being waged in this land. Unfortunately, his sister Artemis does not share this opinion. No, she spends time that could be used to draw up battle plans on begging me to- ugh- barrel roll. It is hard to believe that she is the older one. The castle is in a state of utter panic, and the White Dragon Officer, Daniel, is not helping matters. He does not reprimand the lord for being reckless in battle; no, he spends all his days tight-lipped and staring at the walls once he leaves the battlefield. Something must be done. Besides that, you know things are serious when Yellow Dragon Officer Hyrunn puts down that ridiculous teddy bear and picks up her sword. Even Mr. Immortal Fighter himself, Black Dragon Officer Toramor, is showing signs of wear. This war is affecting my mind as well. I'M STARTING TO USE THE DRAGON FIGHTERS' JOKES, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AND I'M EVEN USING CONTRACTIONS! NO, ARTEMIS, I AM NOT BEING MELODRAMATIC! AAAAAARGH!

* * *

Rath and Thatz were shivering in fear. They felt sincerely happy that Selena hadn't rubbed off on her mistress. That disturbingly Rune-like attitude coupled with foreign powers and a fully upgraded Mallet of Doom would make a dangerous combination. They quickly cheered up when they realized that no matter how bad things got, Helios would always be there to cheer them up with a multitude of barrel rolls. Rune was simply in a trance of sparkly-eyed awe at how responsible Selena and Apollo had been during the war.

Thatz had a thoughtful look on his face. "Earth didn't come out until Selena threatened him, right?" he mused.

"Yes…" Rune muttered uncertainly.

That grinned. "That must make me really special!" he crowed.

Rath groaned. He could feel the maturity slowly but surely worming its way into his system. "Can't we calm down and read this diary like the responsible adult dragons we are?" he asked wearily.

Thatz pounced on the statement like a lifeline- which, if you think about his gift to tick off Rune, it was. "Yeah! Yeah! Let's read the next page! Come on! Before the dragons come back!"

Rath wondered how he even managed to act responsible while Rune shuffled through the book in search of intact pages.

**Petal: Was this chapter a little too serious? Ah, well, at least Copper's entry with Helios was funny. I'm glad I made him do the entries for Helios- he's **_**his **_**dragon, after all.**

**Bierrez: You... you actually wrote something with a bit of seriousness in it... Unbelievable...**

**Petal: Gee, you're awful nice.**

**Bierrez: Well, you torture me!**

**Petal: True enough. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Petal: Time for our next chapter! If you don't understand what the dragons are talking about, shame on you~**

**Bierrez: Uh… are you feeling alright?**

**Petal: I caught a case of the lazies.**

**Bierrez: *processes thought* Then that means… I'M FREE! XD**

**Petal: But I'm never too lazy to torture you!**

**Bierrez: …Darn…**

**Petal: Alright… what now… I'm running out of ideas… I got it! Bierrez, do an Alfeegi impression while doing the disclaimer!**

**Bierrez: Uh… okay? **_**PIKAREE1 DOESN'T OWN DRAGON KNIGHTS! THEY COULD NEVER! THEY'D HAVE TO SPEND A TON OF MONEY, AND THEY'D PROBABLY ASK THE LORD FOR IT! DO YOU **_**KNOW**_** HOW MUCH FINANCIAL TROUBLE THAT WOULD CAUSE FOR THE CHAPTER! RANT RANT RANT! BLAH BLAH BLAH! SCOLD SCOLD SCOLD!**_

**Alfeegi: **_**What **_**was that, Bierrez?!**

**Bierrez: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Alfeegi: GET OVER HERE AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR DISRESPECTFUL ACTIONS!**

**Petal: *snicker* That worked like a charm.**

Rune glanced at the papers. "My turn to re- Eh?"

"What is it?" asked Thatz.

Rath looked over his comrades shoulder. "Well. This oughta be interesting."

**Light**

Lord Lykouleon is exactly like my first master. He is a kind, benevolent leader, and I've gotten to know him quite well. His wife, Raseleane, is a delightful person, but… does she have to use me as a dress-up doll? It worries me that we're no longer in an era of peace. However, the war isn't quite as devastating as the previous one. For that, I'll be eternally grateful.

**Wind**

WHEN ARE THEY GONNA LET ME OUTTA HERE?! I WANT MY PICKLES!

**Water**

Rune is a true faerie, just like my first mistress. However, their personalities could not be more different. I swear, he's like Selena's clone. Today, we we're in a village by the name of Costa Rica. His comrade Thatz forced him to dress in drag to fool a youkai and save the village. Quite frankly, I fear for the thief boy's life. Rune is very skilled with the mallet.

**Earth**

Master Thatz is a descendant of Master Kitz. The most important things in his life are food, treasure, and his friends. Whenever I look at him, I see the old master just below the surface. I'm hungry.

**Fire**

GWA HA HA HA! MASTER DRESSED IN DRAG! How shameful! At least he has some humility, unlike Ares, and he's more energetic than Fyn was! He always manages to get on Rune's nerves. If I got a dragon treat every time he chased Master screaming "RAAAAAAATH!", then I'd have my own business selling them!

**Helios**

It wuz anuther fun day with Copper! He luvs barrel rolls as much as I du! We spyd on the uther nites 2day! We did it awl prufeshunuly with blak shads and tys and sutes and evrything! It was rely fun! But then Selena kame and tuk away my spy gere… Shes so mene! And uptite!

**Selena**

Ugh. My brother still hasn't learned how to spell. On the bright side, my mistress, Petal, is a wielder of the Mallet of Doom. If I can just get her to understand my way of thinking, the world will be a much more disciplined place. Today we continued to watch over the knights from the shadows, and I must say, they're making marvelous progress. The one named Rune interests me. He's like a clone of Mistress Luna and White Dragon Officer Daniel all rolled into one.

* * *

Rath, Thatz and Rune stared at the papers, slack-jawed. "This… this is from our adventures!" Rune muttered.

Rath cracked his knuckles. "Fire's deadmeat," he growled.

Thatz sweatdropped. "I pity the dragon that makes fun of Rath."

There was a rustle from the bushes, and Rura, Hy, Leon and Hiro tumbled out. "Um… hi?" Hiro said sheepishly.

Rura, however, got right to the point. "We wanna see the last page!" she demanded.

Hy rolled his eyes. "Yes, princess," he chuckled, reaching for the papers. "It's time to see the dragons' true opinion of us."

**Petal: So how'd you like it? This entry was made at around the same time as the chapter ****Knights of a Feather****.**

**Bierrez: *runs by* I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, PETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!**

**Alfeegi: GET BACK HERE, DEMON!**

**Petal: By the way, if anyone has an idea for Bierrez torture that I put in my disclaimers, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me in a review or PM! Bye bye!**

**Bierrez: SOMEONE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Petal: Last chapter!**

**Bierrez: Yay!**

**Petal: And I don't think I'll be writing any DK fanfics for a while unless someone asks!**

**Bierrez: Double yay!**

**Petal: And since I'm in a giving mood, I won't torture Bierrez!**

**Bierrez: Boy, someone up in the heavens must really love me!**

**Petal: I don't own Dragon Knights!**

Rura fidgeted impatiently. "Well, Hy? Whatcha waitin' for?! Read!"

Hy held up his index finger. "Ah, but princess, this is for dramatic effect!"

She narrowed her eyes and glared at the boy. "Read," she spat.

Hy gulped. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Good."

Leon and Hiro sweatdropped.

**Light**

I finally have a master with an easy nickname! They called him Leon. Master Rath was good to me, I guess, but I can't say that I envied Fire all those years ago. Sadly, Rath can't present him with my sword until he's ready to take the throne, not to mention the fact that he's currently away on a fun quest to save his crush. I'm booooooored… And I hate being left behiiiiiiiind…

**Wind**

I LOVE RURA! Good, got that outta my system. Right now, I'm. stuck in a boat on the way to a demon-infested continent. The worst part is… THEY DON'T HAVE PICKLES! IT'S AN OUTRAGE, I TELL YOU! AN OUTRAGE! That good fer nuthin' brother of her's better tell me we've reached land soon, or I'm having pickled Dragon Prince for dinner…

**Water**

…I can't believe I had enough time to write this entry. Master Hiro keeps me working hard because he n needs too find his sister. Fiora is a darling girl, but I can't understand how overworking me will help find her. I know that he's worried about her, but he needs to calm down and think rationally.

**Fire**

THE OTHER DRAGONS GET TO GO ON A QUEST AND I DON'T! I'M STILL STUCK IN THE CASTLE WITH NO FUN GIL! I WANNA GO ON THE QUEST, TOO! I NEVER GET TO DO ANYTHING FUN ANYMORE! WAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Earth**

Master Hy is just like Master Thatz. I'm glad that I don't have to adjust very much. Hy is on an epic quest to save his one true love's brother's crush from the clutches of the vile evil-doer Yadil, son of Nadil. With the help of his comrades and the strength of his bond with the princess, he is ensured victory. Yawn. I'm tired.

**Helios**

Wer on a kwest 2 save tha fary prinses & her fyuchur sistur-in-la. Its fun! We get 2 travvel 2 a plays with d-muns! Wil hav lotsa fun beting them! Thee inventur of d-mun hunting wuz a geeneeus!Its rely rely fuuuuuuuun!

**Selena**

I hate rescue missions. I hate traveling. I hate grudges. I hate ships. I hate demon hunting. While I am at it, I hate flying monkeys, too. But most of all, I hate Yadil. He is the cause of all this. I shall enjoy watching Rura beat the stuffing out of him.

* * *

The Dragon Knights heard a coughing sound behind them. Slowly, the group turned around to see the dragons staring at them. This prompted a running fest- Rath chased down Fire and Light while the rest of the dragons chased down the rest of the knights.

Boy, do I feel sorry for the castle healer.

**Petal: Done. Review. I've lost my writing spark. I blame school. Oh well. I'll get it back.**


End file.
